Death Note: The Apple Boom
by Desert Venom
Summary: This is how the Apple Boom started. After the horrible paper shredder accident happened, this is what followed.


**The Apple BOOM!**

**Hello there my pretties. We are going to talk about the apple boom. You remember the cause of the apple boom don't you? That horrible and trargic papper shredder accident? WELL HOW **

**COULD YOU FORGET! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!! Well then for YOUR benefit I shall give you a quick recap. Smile!**

**Ok, here is your recap. It happened right after the death of . After his death, L Lawliet had an idea. This idea was to tear a lot of pages out of the Death Note, put them in a paper**

**shredder, and throw them out the window. When the scraps of Death Note paper were thrown out the window, the townpeople all touched them. This caused them to suffer from mass hilucinations.**

**But of course, these werent really hilucinations. What the people were actually seeing was the Shinigami Ryuk. Since the townpeople were all confused and scared, they decided to follow and obey **

**the"Almighty Ryuk's" orders. So he turned everyone into apple picking slaves. Ok there was your summary. Are you happy NOW? Good, and if not then...then..just get out of here fool!!!! Yeah, you **

**run! Ok now that you are caught up, on to the Apple BOOM!**

**So, its been quite a while now that the "Almighty Ryuk" has been the apple king of the human world. He forced his appleions to harvest apples froom the orchirds all day and night, and to **

**make it worse, he shouted bad and corney jokes at them as they worked! Yes, quite the tyrant he was. Apple trees were planted everywhere. Apples here, apples there, apples apples apples! And by **

**the end of this story, you might even become tired of apples! **

**Well with almost every event in history, there are the rebellious young souls. And why should the apple boom be any different? Thats right, it shouldn't and it isn't! There was a young appleion **

**male by the name of Teru Mikami who thought that the "Almighty Ryuk's" rules were unjust and not fair. So he gathered a bunch of other appleions who shared his ideas and they formed a rebellion. **

**Soon everyone heard of the rebllion and decided to join. They burned down all the apple trees into apple ash, and destroyed all the apples that were already picked. And of course, information of **

**this rebellion got to Ryuk. He wasn't worried one little bit. He was, a Shinigami of course. Who could stop him? Well Ryuk was too full of himself. He was wrong to have underestimted the power of **

**Mikami and the rebellion.**

**When Ryuk was flying out of his apple castle, he saw that the mob had gathered at the front of the castle. So he flew down to them. He saw that Mikami was leading the group. Ryuk told **

**Mikami that if he continued this rebellion he shall write his name into his Death Note. But then Mikami did something Ryuk was not prepared for, not in the least. Mikami pulled out his very own Death Note.**

**He even tested it out on one of the rebellion members to prove it was real. He said that it was a gift from God (even though it was the careless Light Yagami/Kira/"God" who just happened to **

**drop it in the middle of the road). Even though it shocked Ryuk that Mikami had acquired a Death Note, he still did not worry for Shinigami could not be killed. And not man people knew how to kill **

**a Shinigami anyway. So he was safe. Or so he thought!!! Secretly, Mikami knew that the way for a Shinigami to be killed was for that Shinigami to fall in love. Hey look, now you know too! Ya learn something new everyday!**

**ANYWAY, Mikami held up an apple. This was the most juicy apple on the face of the planet. It was the reddest of all. It was the apple of all apples. Ryuk saw that apple and **

**instantly felt a connection towards the apple. Mikami slowly started to eat the apple, but then Ryuk wrote Mikami's name into the Death Note. Then two things happened almost simultaneously. **

**Mikami dropped the apple and fell to his knees, and Ryuk turned into a pile of apple stems. The rest of Ryuks remaining life went to the apple, and the apple got up running away saying "Run run **

**as fast as you can, you can't catch me I am APPLE MAN!". The rest of the people looked in awe at the running apple, the pile of apple stems, and they're colapsed saviour. They all knew that they **

**were free and that the apple boom was finally over. **

**So there you go my little ones! There is the tale of the Apple BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace! and apples to all!**


End file.
